Nami/Quotes
This is a list of commonly hear quotes from Nami. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"If you think I'm just another cute girl, you're dead wrong!" *"It's sunny today, with a chance of mirages and squalls in some areas. Watch out for stormy weather!" *"No way we can lose to them!" *"Sorry, but I don't have time to fool around with you!" *"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" *"I've got nothing at all to give you!" *"This is mine now!" *"Ready to die?" *"Well, that seemed to work!" *"It's ours now. Let's keep going." *"What are you, stupid?" *"That's what you get for underestimating me!" *"I told you not to get in my way!" *"What's just about what you've done?! That's a bunch of crap!" *"Stop being an idiot!" *"All right! I must have hit a weak point or something!" *"Oh, what a pity! I'm more than a cute navigator." *"I served you to earn the treasure to save my village! But that's over now! I'll get my freedom by defeating you!" *"Good job everyone! Looks like we won this." *"The battle's over! Now for some exciting treasure!" *"Whew! We finally cleared 'em out. Now we can keep going!" *"Mmmm! I love it when things go right!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I can't lose to those guys!" *"You're not that strong after all!" *"I'm not messing around!" *"I told you not to get in my way!" *"I'll take this, thanks." *"Are you stupid?" *"This is in our hands now. Let's keep going." *"Luffy says he will be the “Pirate King”, I can't be satisfied with being an ordinary navigator." *"Huh? There's no one here! I'll take it!" *"You can call me “little magician”!" *"This is mine starting now! If you try and take it, you won't get off easy." *"Good job, everyone! We won!" *"Heehee, big catch, big catch!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"This is one battle I can't lose! Here I come!" *"I don't have a single thing to give to you guys!!" *"I won't lose to those jerks!" *"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you!" *"If I'm gonna fight, I'm gonna win!" *"I understand. You need the abilities of a talented navigator, right?" *"Give me some solid orders!" *"Shut up! Come at me now! *"Don't underestimate the “climate science” of Weatheria!!" *"You can call me “little magician”!" *"Sorry, but I'm more than a cute navigator!" *"Your problem is you underestimated me!" *"I told you not to get in my way!" *"Wait! Can you really protect me like that?" *"You know I'm not just cute, right?" *"No way... I won?" *"This victory is mine! Any complaints?" *"Sorry Robin! This one is mine!" *"Could you not lump me together with just any old navigator?" *"You guys have nothing to do with justice! What a joke!" *"You're not at full power now, right? Thaks for taking it easy on me." *"Luffy's gonna become the Pirate King! Because he has an excellent navigator with him!" *"I've been to the brink of death... So don't just lump me together with those other girls." *"Arlong... I don't ever want to see your face again!" *"This area feels like it might be hiding treasure!" *"Oh my! Seems like there's no one here! I guess this is mine then!" *"I'll be taking this territory.." *"Aren't you doing well. Now, it's my turn!" *"You'll never find a navigator like me anywhere else!" *"If you think I'm just a cute girl, you're dead wrong!" *"Luffy says he will be the “Pirate King”. I can't be satisfied with being an ordinary navigator." *"Yes, just keep it up! 'Cause you got a beautiful navigator cheering for you!" *"Wow! You've been very busy! Guess I could give you a bigger cut of the treasure." *"Nice! Keep doing that!" *"Whoa! Somebody, do something!" *"Didn't you know? Battles are a piece of cake for a beautiful navigator!" *"Nobody challenges Luffy and survives!" *"Thanks! As thanks you'll receive help from someone cute and strong: me!" *"Here I go! Just watch me!" *"I'm here to help you! You owe me one now!" *"This is our territory! Like we'd hand it over!" *"Look at you guys go! Meanwhile, I'll be collecting some treasure." *"There is treasure is over there, right...? Isn't there anyone around to help me out?" *"How am I supposed to fight someone like you?!" *"They won't even help people in trouble What's the World Government good for?!" *"Up against a lady Marine, huh... But I can't lose." *"You're stronger than Luffy, right? I don't stand a chance!" *"Okay. I'll leave the rest to you." *"Not here... Not now!" *"Whew, we finished somehow... Now we can keep moving!" *"Yes! This victory is mine!" *"Everything's okay now! I drove them out for you!" *"The battle is over! All that's left now is... treasure!" *"Good job, everyone! We won!" *"Man, that was close... Looks like we got away." *"We...won? I can't believe it! That's awesome!!" Category:Quotes